Coup de foudre
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Slash McShep. Chamallow. La première fic que j'ai écrite et que je ressors pour Bayas.OS. Romance.


Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

_**Sous la pression de Bayas qui est la pire maitresse-chanteuse des deux galaxies mais qui écrit de si belles histoires je mets ici ma toute première fic. J'avoue que ce n'est pas ma préférée mais je ne sais pas si Bayas vous a jamais fait le coup des "S'il te plait" et des yeux mouillés et de vous prendre par les sentiments et comme j'ai un coeur de chamallow ( hum ! ), je finis par céder. Punaise elle est tenace Bayas quand même et quand elle a quelque chose dans la tête, elle l'a pas ailleurs comme on dit. Les canadiens, les nours et les caribous ils ont qu'à bien se tenir, Bayas débarque et j'imagine si elle veut obtenir quelque chose...les pauvres !**_

**Et surtout je te souhaite un excellent voyage et de bien en profiter mais je suis sûre que c'est bien ce que tu comptes faire.**

**Bayas, j'attends donc AVEC IMPATIENCE la quatrième partie de ta fic "Nos plus beaux souvenirs" avant ton départ.**

_**Alors pour toi :**_

Coup de foudre

John Sheppard se tenait au bord du lac gelé et observait Rodney Mc Kay. Observait...En vérité, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la silhouette bleue qui évoluait sur la glace.  
Ils étaient venus quelques jours en reconnaissance sur cette planète, guidés par Teyla Emmagan et avaient vite découvert qu'aucun échange commercial ne serait possible. Mais les habitants étaient amicaux et il était toujours bon d'avoir des alliés dans cette galaxie.  
Mais ces considérations étaient à présent bien loin du major Sheppard.  
Rodney, lui, avait tout de suite repéré les patineurs sur le lac et s'était mis à trépigner d'envie et d'excitation. Il avait emprunté des patins et maintenant il évoluait sur la glace avec une aisance époustouflante. Il tournait, virevoltait, sautait…et riait.  
Pourtant Rodney ne riait pas beaucoup.  
On aurait dit un autre McKay, libre, léger et insouciant.  
Immobile sur la rive du lac, spectateur fasciné, John sentait un sentiment irrésistible monter en lui, la prescience que rien ne serait plus pareil. Un raz de marée d'émotions inconnues le traversait et il pouvait s'avouer qu'il les portait en lui depuis quelques temps déjà.  
Le major Sheppard venait de recevoir McKay en plein cœur.  
Il tenta de se ressaisir. Ses pensées se bousculaient. Que lui arrivait-il ? Lui un homme , un militaire de surcroît craquait pour un autre homme ! Et un ami qui plus est. Et pas n'importe lequel : le scientifique le plus intelligent, le plus exaspérant, le plus orgueilleux et…bien sur, c'était vrai le plus craquant de la galaxie.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sur la glace, Rodney se sentait un autre homme. Pour une fois il goûtait pleinement le moment, sans que son esprit ne soit en ébullition. Pas de questions, pas de réponses. Lui, le génie d'Atlantis qui était loin d'être un athlète, qui soufflait, râlait et retardait tout le monde lors des expéditions était pour une fois dans son élément. Il trouvait là la grâce qui lui manquait tant sur la terre ferme, l'équilibre de son corps, la facilité de mouvements, le déplacement dans l'espace, fluide et harmonieux.  
Son regard se porta sur le major. Il aurait tant aimé partager cet instant avec lui. Il se demandait souvent ces derniers temps ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour John Sheppard mais n'osait pas pousser son introspection trop loin. Il avait peur de découvrir que finalement, il détenait la réponse. Il craignait de souffrir.  
Finalement Rodney revint au bord du lac et ôta les patins. Il enfila ses chaussures et se sentit de nouveau maladroit, lourd. La tristesse l'envahit.  
Il s'approcha du major et fut surpris de voir le regard de John fixé sur lui. Ce dernier semblait hypnotisé.  
-Major, major, ici McKay !  
John ne bougeait pas. Son coeur battait fort. Ses sentiments enfouis en lui et qu'il reconnaissait à présent faisaient surface et il ne pouvait ni même ne voulait les endiguer. Fasciné, il fixait les magnifiques yeux bleus de Rodney, ses lèvres, son visage.  
Rodney sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Il s'approcha du major, ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question quand soudain John prit son visage à deux mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Le baiser, doux au début devint plus passionné.  
Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent, émus, stupéfaits. Ils lurent chacun dans le regard de l'autre de l'amour et du désir.  
Rodney prit John par la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur de la maison qu'ils occupaient. Heureusement, Ford et Teyla étaient absents, partis explorer une autre région de la planète.  
Rodney entraîna John dans sa chambre. Les deux hommes se regardaient, hésitants, souriants.  
Finalement, ému, John embrassa de nouveau Rodney. Il lui enleva doucement son tee-shirt et commença à le caresser. Ses mains couraient sur le corps du scientifique. Puis sa langue. Il finit de le déshabiller et Rodney se retrouva nu. John sentit un désir violent le traverser. Il conduisit Rodney sur le lit et le couvrit de baisers et de caresses. Le corps de Rodney palpitait, tremblait sous le désir de John. Il gémissait, offert. Le militaire se déshabilla à son tour.  
- Je t'aime, souffla t-il en enlaçant le scientifique. Il lut aussi de l'amour dans les yeux de ce dernier et son assentiment. Il le pénétra et lui fit l'amour lentement, avec douceur puis emporté par son désir accéléra le rythme. Rodney cria le premier et John le rejoignit dans l'orgasme.  
Enfin épuisés et heureux, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
FIN


End file.
